Game of Drabbles
by Juliette et Romea
Summary: Des petits bouts de Game of Thrones, en cent mots, à grignoter à tout moment ! [13. Cersei/Jaime - Triste vérité]
1. Disclaimer

.

**Game of Drabbles**

.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Game of Thrones, son univers et ses personnages, appartiennent à qui de droit, probablement un gros type barbu qui aime bien tuer ses personnages. Nous ne faisons que jouer avec et nous les rendons toujours en bon état. Relativement.**

* * *

_._

_Bonjour, bonsoir ou toutes autres variantes applicables à la position du soleil dans la contrée que vous occupez !_

_Voici un recueil de drabbles, commis à deux et écrits sur le modèle suivant : un pairing, un thème, cent mots et dix minutes pour caser le tout. Chacune choisissant alternativement le couple ou le thème, il y a parfois des surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises !_

_Nous espérons que vous apprécierez ce petit recueil et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ces drabbles que nous avons pris de plaisir à les écrire !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_Juliette et Romea_

_._


	2. Brienne & Jaime - Narcissisme

**Couple **(choisi par Juliette) : **Brienne/Jaime**

**Thème** (choisi par Romea) : **Narcissisme**

.

* * *

Juliette

* * *

Ses cheveux gris de crasse pendaient lamentablement sur ses épaules et ses habits puaient plus qu'un rat crevé. Pourtant, Jaime Lannister avait encore l'air d'un prince quand il dormait à côté d'elle. Un prince à l'air de loqueteux de Culpucier mais un prince quand même.

Lorsqu'ils trouvaient par chance un ruisseau pour abreuver les chevaux, il restait planté là à contempler son reflet. Si Brienne l'avait vu ainsi avant la mort de Renly, à l'époque où les rues de Port Réal riaient encore, elle l'aurait taxé de narcissique. À présent, il ne devait voir qu'une ombre perdue. Et c'était insupportable.

.

* * *

Romea

* * *

Jaime n'a pas tout de suite compris qu'il aimait Brienne de Torth.

C'est en entendant les gardes se moquer de sa laideur qu'il l'a réalisé, en sentant son corps frémir d'une rage qui aurait été assassine s'il avait encore eu sa main droite.

Ce n'est pas le désir fou qu'il ressentait pour Cersei, ce besoin de possession, dans un sens, il n'est même pas sûr de la désirer comme un homme désire une femme, parce que Brienne est laide et son amour-propre de joli garçon en souffre.

Mais il veut la voir sourire, et il donnerait sa vie pour ça.

.

* * *

_Un avis sur ce couple ou sur ces petits textes ? C'est aussi facile qu'une review ;) Au plaisir de vous recroiser bientôt !_


	3. Dany & Drogo - Caresse

_Merci à __**Coque**__ (un abrazo de nuestra parte, ¡ y muchas gracias por el comentario !) pour sa review et bonne lecture à tous..._

* * *

.

**Couple **(choisi par Romea) : **Dany/Drogo**

**Thème** (choisi par Juliette) : **Caresse**

.

* * *

Juliette

* * *

Tout est calme dans la semi-pénombre de la tente. Danaerys lui sourit et les yeux noirs d'encre de Drogo l'engloutissent. Elle sent la grande main reposer sur son ventre encore plus large maintenant qu'elle est presque prête à accoucher de l'étalon qui chevauchera le monde. La main glisse sur sa peau nue avec adresse. Elle s'aventure vers ses jambes, caresse ses seins du bout des doigts, s'y attarde. Elle sent son amour et son cœur qui bat, sauvage, dans sa poitrine.

C'est à ce moment que la princesse dragon se réveille, et qu'elle hurle sa douleur et son amour perdu.

.

* * *

Romea

* * *

Il se souvient de la première fois qu'il l'a vue, aussi belle et désirable qu'une victime offerte en sacrifice, ses yeux d'une si étrange teinte pourpre mouillés de larmes et la pointe de ses petits seins de vierge se dessinant nettement sous le tissu précieux d'une somptueuse tunique.

Il aurait voulu la prendre sur place, cette enfant tremblante de peur, comme un chien prendrait une chienne, mais il en a fait sa reine, et désormais elle chevauche à ses côtés.

Et le soir, sous ses caresses, le fier Drogo apprend finalement la douceur de la faiblesse et de la défaite.

.

* * *

_Un avis sur ce couple ou sur ces petits textes ? C'est aussi facile qu'une review ;) Au plaisir de vous recroiser bientôt !_


	4. Catelyn & Littlefinger - Mon maître et

**Couple **(choisi par Juliette) : **Catelyn/Littlefinger**

**Thème** (choisi par Romea) : **Mon maître et mon roi **

.

* * *

Juliette

* * *

Lysa avait prié si longtemps. Que Petyr soit à elle, rien qu'à elle, comme cette soirée où leurs lèvres s'étaient enfin touchées pour la première fois, après que Cat l'ait giflé dans le jardin de Vivesaigues.

Qu'il ne la regarde plus, elle, avec ce regard enfiévré d'admiration. Comment n'arrivait-il pas à comprendre qu'elle brûlait pour lui, qu'il était son maître et son roi ? Enfin, la nuit dernière, il avait glissé sa main sur sa cuisse et remonté ses jupes, son souffle caressant son oreille et son visage noyé dans sa chevelure rousse, si semblable à celle de sa sœur.

.

* * *

Romea

* * *

Le temps d'une nuit, une nuit trop courte et qui avait pourtant des relents d'éternité, Petyr a été le roi du monde.

Alors que dans ses bras, celle qu'il croyait être Catelyn Tully gémissait, alors qu'au-delà du plaisir vertigineux et de la satisfaction de la possession de la femme qu'il aimait, le bonheur de déshonorer tout à la fois les Tully et les Stark amplifiait son désir, il avait régné sur l'univers.

Et le matin arriva.

Petyr ne sait pas si posséder Sansa Stark et le Trône de Fer seront des sensations comparables, mais il est impatient de le découvrir.

.

* * *

_Un avis sur ce couple ou sur ces petits textes ? C'est aussi facile qu'une review ;) Au plaisir de vous recroiser bientôt !_


	5. Sansa & Sandor - Paradoxe

_Merci à aliena wyvern pour sa review, en espérant que ces deux petits bouts de San/San lui plaisent ;)_

* * *

.

**Couple **(choisi par Romea) :** Sansa/Sandor **

**Thème** (choisi par Juliette) : **Paradoxe**

.

* * *

Juliette

* * *

Sansa regarda dans sa direction à la dérobée. Il avait beau être l'être le plus laid qu'elle ait jamais vu, il l'appelait « petit oiseau » pour se moquer. Il la protégeait comme il pouvait des coups de Joffrey, mais n'hésitait pas à la terroriser avec ses mots durs lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Elle le trouvait brute à l'haleine fétide, la folie dans les yeux, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à éloigner ses pensées de lui et sa face brûlée.

Il était à l'image de son emblème, un chien féroce et enragé jouant avec une proie facile, un jeu qu'il était sûr de gagner.

.

* * *

Romea

* * *

Paradoxe.

Il ne savait d'où ce mot était sorti, sans doute d'une conversation entendue entre courtisans gonflés d'orgueil évoquant quelques œuvres littéraires ou un truc du genre.

Pas un mot qu'il emploierait lui, en tout cas.

Et pourtant…

Il la regarda, agenouillée devant le trône, humiliée et fière pourtant, faible dans cette cour qui la haïssait et forte de son sourire.

Battue, sanglante, et belle tout de même.

Et en lui, cette envie brûlante, sauvage, de la briser pour mieux la consoler ensuite, de lui ouvrir les portes de sa cage et de ne jamais la laisser partir.

Foutue gamine.

.

* * *

_Un avis sur ce couple ou sur ces petits textes ? C'est aussi facile qu'une review ;) Au plaisir de vous recroiser bientôt !_


	6. Robb & Theon - L'enfant perdu

_Merci à **aliena wyvern** pour sa review ! _

* * *

.

**Couple **(choisi par Juliette) : **Robb/Theo****n**

**Thème** (choisi par Romea) : **L'enfant perdu**

.

* * *

Juliette

* * *

Robb l'avait aperçu du haut des remparts, chevaucher devant son père enfin revenu des lointaines terres Fers-Nés. Mestre Luwin lui avait dit que le petit garçon à la chevelure rousse habiterait avec eux désormais. Ils avaient le même âge et ferait un excellent compagnon de jeu, avait-il ajouté.

Maintenant l'étranger, chétif et apeuré, était debout devant lui et le regardait. Il semblait tellement seul, et des traces sales maculaient ses joues. C'est pour ça que Robb lui demanda : « Tu veux venir voir les cuisines ? Je crois qu'il y a de la tarte pour le goûter aujourd'hui ».

.

* * *

Romea

* * *

Il n'a pas le droit d'être là. Lui, qui un jour a brûlé Winterfell, qui surtout a trahi Robb et sa famille, il n'a pas le droit d'être là, près du barral.

Cela fait des jours qu'il erre, fou, estropié, mendiant dans lequel personne ne reconnait Theon Greyjoy, pupille des Stark, ni même Schlingue, le jouet du bâtard de Fort-Terreur.

Il n'aspire qu'à une chose, et c'est pour cela qu'il s'est glissé dans le Bois Sacré. Mourir ici, au pied du barral et espérer que dans l'autre vie, s'il l'a mérité, s'il a assez souffert, Robb l'accueille et lui pardonne.

.

* * *

_Un avis sur ce couple ou sur ces petits textes ? C'est aussi facile qu'une review ;) Au plaisir de vous recroiser bientôt !_


	7. Arya & Joffrey - Plus noir que la nuit

_Merci à __**aliena wyvern**__ pour sa fidélité ! En espérant que ça te plaise !_

* * *

.

**Couple **(choisi par Romea) :** Joffrey/Arya **

**Thème** (choisi par Juliette) : **Plus noir que la nuit **

.

* * *

Juliette

* * *

La voix aigrelette de Joffrey, pleine de mépris et de haine, résonna à travers le Grand Septuaire de Baelor : Sa tête, sir Ilyn ! Arya sentit le désespoir la submerger. Elle se rua vers l'estrade, la main sur Aiguille, prête à faire rendre gorge au garçon roi, prête à libérer son père.

Une main surgit de la foule et la stoppa net. L'uniforme crasseux de Yoren était noir, ses pupilles aussi. Il la força à le regarder. Un sifflement se fit entendre. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et le noir, derrière le rideau de ses paupières, était total.

.

* * *

Romea

* * *

Au plus noir de ses nuits d'enfant et de ses haines d'adultes, Arya réserve une place particulière pour Joffrey.

Elle l'a détesté dès qu'elle l'a vu, et elle se flatte d'avoir su discerné sur le beau visage du prince les signes de la cruauté dont il devait montrer ensuite des marques si évidente.

Pourtant, si elle trouvait la force de se l'avouer, elle reconnaitrait qu'il aurait voulu qu'il la remarque, que ses yeux verts croisent les siens et qu'il la distingue, elle le vilain petit canard, et pas Sansa.

Mais Joffrey a tué son père alors elle le tuera aussi.

.

* * *

_Un avis sur ce couple ou sur ces petits textes ? C'est aussi facile qu'une review ;) Au plaisir de vous recroiser bientôt !_


	8. Catelyn & Ned - Sourire pour mieux

_Merci à __**aliena wyvern**__ !_

* * *

.

**Couple **(choisi par Juliette) : **Catelyn/Ned**

**Thème** (choisi par Romea) : **Sourire pour mieux te dire au revoir**

.

* * *

Juliette

* * *

Cat le regarda s'éloigner, Robert à ses côtés. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue des années en arrière, lorsque Ned l'avait quittée pour mener la Rébellion. Quelques rides et quelques enfants en plus, quelques soucis aussi. C'était le même air majestueux des deux amis, et la même déchirure dans le cœur. Elle vit son mari se retourner une dernière fois vers Winterfell, vers elle. Il s'en allait une fois de plus, mais elle devait être forte. Cette fois-ci il n'y aurait pas de larmes, elle avait une famille. C'est pour cela que, le vent lui fouettant le visage, elle lui sourit.

.

* * *

Romea

* * *

Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils s'aiment qu'ils se sont toujours aimés. La silhouette de Jon Snow parmi ses enfants lui rappelle souvent, et cruellement, qu'il en a un jour aimé une autre.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils s'aiment qu'ils ne se disputent jamais, bien au contraire. Au fil des années, l'indifférence polie a laissé place à une tendresse vive et parfois tourmentées.

Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils s'aiment aujourd'hui. Alors au lieu de pleurer sur Bran, sur les dangers qui l'attendent à la capitale, Catelyn sourit à son époux qui la quitte.

Parce que demain, ils s'aimeront encore.

.

* * *

_Un avis sur ce couple ou sur ces petits textes ? C'est aussi facile qu'une review ;) Au plaisir de vous recroiser bientôt !_


	9. Tyrion & Tywin - Escarboucle

_Merci à __**aliena **__pour sa review ! _

* * *

.

**Couple **(choisi par Romea) : **Tyrion/Tywin**

**Thème** (choisi par Juliette) : **Escarboucle**

.

* * *

Juliette

* * *

Joana avait toujours aimé les bijoux, mais les rubis avaient sa préférence. D'un rouge pur, ils s'accordaient parfaitement à l'or et à la maison Lannister. Ils faisaient aussi parfaitement ressortir la nuance verte de ses yeux noisette. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, Tywin se contentait parfois de la regarder étinceler de bonheur, le ventre rond, un sourire dans les yeux.

La croyance voulait que cette pierre arrête les saignements. Le drap brun de sang séché devant lui hurlait le contraire, tout comme la petite chose qui gigotait dans les langes. Le grand lit drapé d'or et de rouge resterait à jamais vide.

.

* * *

Romea

* * *

Longtemps, Lord Tywin a désiré que cet avorton ne soit pas son fils, même si cela impliquait que feue son épouse l'eut fait cocu.

Il lui semblait que tout aurait mieux valu que cette paternité monstrueuse, et les rumeurs qu'il n'aimat jamais ce fils et voulut le tuer étaient toutes deux parfaitement exacts.

D'ailleurs Tyrion ne ressemblait pas aux Lannister, trop conciliant et désireux de plaire.

Et à présent qu'il venait de lui tirer dessus, que le carreau s'enfonçait dans ses entrailles, Tywin comprenait à quel point Tyrion, au regard froid et brillant comme une escarboucle, était bien son fils.

.

* * *

_Un avis sur ce couple ou sur ces petits textes ? C'est aussi facile qu'une review ;) Au plaisir de vous recroiser bientôt !_


	10. Melissandre & Stannis - Ce que furent

_Merci à __**aliena**__ pour sa review !_

* * *

.

**Couple **(choisi par Juliette) : **Stannis/Melissandre**

**Thème** (choisi par Romea) : **Ce que furent nos jours heureux**

.

* * *

Juliette

* * *

Le temps d'une étreinte sur l'immense table de bois de Peyredragon, ils sont seuls. Plus de magie des temps anciens, plus de conspiration veule. Juste la peau qui claque l'une contre l'autre quand ils s'enfoncent ensemble dans l'extase. Les ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair, les dents mordent le creux de la nuque. Ils sont seuls et cela doit finir.

Un dernier soupir, une mèche de cheveux replacée derrière l'oreille, ils repartent déjà. Il doit hériter d'un trône, elle doit servir le Dieu Rouge jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'est leur destin à tous les deux, et ils s'y soumettront.

.

* * *

Romea

* * *

Peut-être que Davos a raison, et qu'il lui a vendu son âme. Contre le trône qui lui revient de droit, contre le bois des idoles et les hommes engloutis dans le brasier, contre la mort de Renly aussi.

Mais Stannis est un homme d'honneur, et ce mot rime rarement avec bonheur.

Alors tant pis pour ceux qui se dressent sur son chemin.

C'est ce qu'elle lui murmure tout du moins, de rouge et de feu vêtue, belle et désirable comme jamais ne l'a été sa femme.

Et certains jours terribles, Stannis se demande si tout cela en vaut la peine.

.

* * *

_Un avis sur ce couple ou sur ces petits textes ? C'est aussi facile qu'une review ;) Au plaisir de vous recroiser bientôt !_


	11. Jon & Satin - Armure

_Merci à __**aliena**__ pour sa review, et __ATTENTION LEGER SLASH_

* * *

.

**Couple **(choisi par Romea) : **Jon/Satin**

**Thème** (choisi par Juliette) : **Armure**

.

* * *

Juliette

* * *

Il était le Lord Commandant à présent, et lui son intendant. Les soucis s'accumulaient pour la Garde de Nuit, il le savait. Sam était parti, et Stannis était resté. Plus le temps passait, plus l'air ombrageux que Satin lui avait toujours connu s'aggravait. Il aurait tant voulu retirer ce masque du visage de Jon, poser ses mains sur ses joues, briser avec ses lèvres l'armure de silence que le jeune homme s'était fabriquée. Danser pour lui comme avec les filles et les garçons du bordel, percer ce grand mur de fierté, mais ils étaient frères. Il aurait voulu être plus.

.

* * *

Romea

* * *

Satin mentirait s'il disait qu'en devenant l'écuyer du Commandant, il ne s'attendait pas, lui et toute la Garde, à ce que ses devoirs incluent certains `services`.

Jon Snow n'est qu'un bâtard mais il reste le fils d'Eddard Stark, alors que lui-même n'est qu'un rejeton de putain, putain lui-même. Moins qu'un homme, malgré son uniforme noir.

Mais le Lord Commandant, s'il est d'une rigidité qui confine à la monomanie pour le polissage de son armure ou l'entretien de son cheval, n'a jamais eu le moindre geste déplacé envers lui.

C'est pour ça que quand viendra l'heure, Satin mourra heureux pour lui.

.

* * *

_Un avis sur ce couple ou sur ces petits textes ? C'est aussi facile qu'une review ;) Au plaisir de vous recroiser bientôt !_


	12. Daenerys & Viserys - I owe you

_Merci à __**aliena**__ pour sa review_

* * *

.

**Couple **(choisi par Juliette) : **Daenerys/Viserys**

**Thème** (choisi par Romea) : **I owe you a love song**

.

* * *

Juliette

* * *

Il enrage, et ce n'est pas seulement à cause des moustiques qui peuplent la jungle Dothraki et le crin puant des chevaux. Viserys enrage depuis Pentos, depuis qu'il s'est aperçu un jour que sa stupide petite sœur avait soudain le corps d'une déesse, et qu'il avait remis cette beauté parfaite aux mains d'un sauvage. Comment n'avait-il pas vu la courbe timide de ses seins et la douceur de sa peau de lait ? Un crime et une tradition Targaeryen de perdue, une qu'il aurait voulu garder à présent qu'il la voyait chevaucher. S'il avait pu, c'était elle qu'il aurait chevauché.

.

* * *

Romea

* * *

Viserys est tout à fait ivre, mais pas irrationnel pour autant. Un dragon ne perd jamais le contrôle et encore moins pour quelques verres de vin doré de la Treille, du vin de son royaume.

Il sait pourquoi Illiryo l'a si copieusement fait boire ce soir.

Et il sourit, car ça ne servira à rien. Demain, sa sœur ira servir de putain au roi des bouseux, et en échange, lui aura son armée.

Mais Daenerys est de son sang. Il ne la laissera pas déflorer par un dothraki puant.

Ce soir, il doit une chanson d'amour à sa petite sœur.

.

* * *

_Un avis sur ce couple ou sur ces petits textes ? C'est aussi facile qu'une review ;) Au plaisir de vous recroiser bientôt !_


	13. Shaé & Tyrion - Frustration

_Comme toujours, merci à **aliena** pour sa review !_

* * *

.

**Couple **(choisi par Romea) : **Shaé/Tyrion**

**Thème** (choisi par Juliette) : **Frustration**

.

* * *

Juliette

* * *

Shaé n'en pouvait plus. Rester sans bouger dans les odeurs âcres du fin fond de Port Réal n'était pas dans ses capacités. Avoir un Lion tout à elle avait amélioré son quotidien de pute à soldats, mais Tyrion n'était là que lorsque lui en avait besoin et elle ne se faisait pas à ce destin de joli oiseau en cage. Surtout quand la cage était en plaqué or et qu'elle sentait son désir de lui se dissoudre dans la moiteur de l'air.

Il fallait qu'il la prenne là, de suite. Mais au lieu de ça, elle devait se morfondre indéfiniment.

.

* * *

Romea

* * *

Souvent, il a rêvé d'être pour Shaé un homme normal, ni nain, ni même Lannister, juste un paysan ordinaire, vivant dans la peur du lendemain et des grands seigneurs.

Il aurait aimé vivre auprès d'elle une vie simple, lui qui pétait dans la soie depuis sa naissance, pourvu qu'il la vécût à ses côtés. C'était sans doute ça, la folie de l'amour.

Et lorsqu'il la trouve dans le lit de son père, après son infâme trahison, un autre désir monte en lui, plus sauvage mais aussi enivrant.

Puisqu'il n'a pas été un homme pour elle, il sera donc son meurtrier.

.

* * *

_Un avis sur ce couple ou sur ces petits textes ? C'est aussi facile qu'une review ;) Au plaisir de vous recroiser bientôt !_


	14. Cersei & Jaime - Triste vérité

_Merci à __**aliena**__ pour sa review_

* * *

.

**Couple **(choisi par Juliette) : Jaime/Cersei

**Thème** (choisi par Romea) : Triste vérité

.

* * *

Juliette

* * *

La pensée de Cersei l'avait toujours empli de joie, jusqu'à présent. Elle était après tout son âme sœur et son unique amour, celle qui avait tout partagé avec lui jusqu'à sa virginité. C'était d'ailleurs son souvenir qui l'avait soutenu durant tout son exil jusqu'à Port Réal : sa beauté sans pareille, son esprit vif et son sourire espiègle quand ils étaient seuls.

Mais maintenant il n'aurait pas su comment définir le sentiment qui l'envahissait quand il avait reçu son appel à l'aide à Vivesaigues. Un vague mélange de mépris, trahison et sourde colère était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

.

* * *

Romea

* * *

Ils sont l'un devant l'autre, et pour la première fois, ils n'ont pas envie de se toucher.

Par habitude, Jaime tend vers elle sa fausse main, mais la vue lui en répugne, comme toute sa personne récemment, et Cersei le renvoie d'un ton sec.

Il en est soulagé.

La vérité, la triste vérité, c'est qu'il ne l'aime plus. Elle est toujours aussi belle pourtant, et le poids des soucis et du chagrin donne à son visage, enchâssé dans le cadre de ses boucles d'or, le ton pâle de l'albâtre.

Mais il le sent désormais, son cœur est à une autre.

.

* * *

_Un avis sur ce couple ou sur ces petits textes ? C'est aussi facile qu'une review ;) Au plaisir de vous recroiser bientôt !_


End file.
